


Devious

by premature_assassination



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feeding Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premature_assassination/pseuds/premature_assassination
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo are dressed as a monster hunter and a demon for Halloween, so they decide to engage in a bit of roleplay. Companion piece to 'Demonic'.





	Devious

McCree huffed and looked down at himself. The thin red ropes intersected across his chest, snaking around behind him to hold his arms in place. Already his belly was looking rounder; Hanzo had been steadily feeding him since they got home.  
It was Halloween, and the couple had attended a party earlier with their friends. It took a lot of pleading on McCree’s part, but he finally got Hanzo to agree to dress up for it. McCree decided to be a monster hunter, and Hanzo was conned into going as a demon.  
Maybe is was the multiple times McCree insisted to the other partygoers that he had “captured” Hanzo, but on their way home, the other man suggested they engage in some roleplay. He had thought up a scenario in which the demon tortures a captive hunter.  
McCree had had more than a little to drink at the party, so he agreed without much hesitation.

So, still in their costumes, the two set the scene - Hanzo tying McCree using a technique he said was called ‘kinbaku’, and McCree trying his best to look dismayed with the process.  
The demon then forced all kinds of sinister treats into the hunter’s mouth. Charred flesh (bacon). Goat entrails (noodles). Hearts of imps (peaches). And copious amounts of bloodstone (chocolate).  
McCree had to be reminded a few times to complain about his ordeal. The hunter isn’t supposed to enjoy being fed, Hanzo told him.  
“But yer cookin’ is really good, Hannybee,” McCree said. “And this is the fanciest knot -hic- I ever seen. You’d’a been great in the Scouts.”  
“Jesse, please,” Hanzo sighed.  
“Awright, awright,” McCree conceded.

It was only after his stomach began to feel tight and heavy that McCree started to complain for real.  
“Han-” he was cut off by another whole peach being shoved into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it down before trying again, “Hanzo, hun, I’m gettin’ pretty full…”  
Hanzo, still wearing his fake horns and teeth, leaned in close to McCree’s ear and said, “Pitiful. I expected more from a hunter.”  
“Naw, darlin’, I’m serious,” McCree groaned. But Hanzo only chuckled in his ear - the hair on McCree’s neck stood up - and stuffed more noodles into his mouth.  
”Besides,” Hanzo continued, “Demons like their meals good and plump.”  
Hanzo enjoyed watching his lover genuinely squirm in his bindings, watching his stomach swell with each extra morsel he fed him, hearing him hiccup more and his belly begin to gurgle.  
Only when McCree was bloated and breathless did Hanzo carefully untie him.

With his hands freed, McCree brought them forward to hold his stomach. He groaned again after feeling the weight of it. His palms absently rubbed slow circles over the stuffed orb. He could feel the buttons on his shirt straining and his belt digging into his waist.  
“You did excellent, my love,” Hanzo told him, planting several kisses on his cheek and neck.  
He helped the other man gingerly get to his feet and let him lean over him as they made their way to the bedroom. Once there, Hanzo helped McCree get out of his monster hunter costume and into his pajamas; the Japanese man’s fingers lingered over the red marks left on his chest by the rope and on the underside of his belly by his pants.  
With another moan and a small belch, McCree lay himself on the bed. He chuckled somewhat drunkenly when he noticed the t-shirt he slept in wouldn’t cover his entire stomach in its engorged state.  
After removing his costume and cleaning most of the makeup from his body, Hanzo lay beside his boyfriend and resumed his kissing - now also pressing his lips against McCree’s gut.

It was late now, Halloween was over, and so was their devious little game. For the rest of the night, Hanzo cuddled up close to McCree, snuggled and nuzzled him, gently massaged his tummy, and smiled softly every time Jesse mumbled sleepily, “Love you, Han-zo…”


End file.
